


Until You're Home

by Zang_Bluetterfly



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zang_Bluetterfly/pseuds/Zang_Bluetterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How can I sleep when you're not home yet?" Gwendal grunted and took long strides to the other man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until You're Home

**Title :** **Until You're Home**

**Summary:** " **How can I sleep when you're not home yet?" Gwendal grunted and took long strides to the other man.**

**Disclaimer: KKM isn't mine to begin with.**

.-.-.

Gunter von Christ fondly eyed the sight of Blood Pledge Castle. He urged his white stallion to throttle faster, wanting nothing but arriving at the castle sooner. For the past these decades he had lived there, doing his duty as Conrad's teacher and now as the raven haired king's adviser. The beautiful demon had already forgotten how it was like to living his life before he had acquired those jobs. All he remembered was that he already belonged to Shin Makoku, in the castle to be more precise.

He looked up, noticing that the bright stars adorned the dark sky. He assumed it was already late. The temperature had become more chilling. He tightened his robes. His tied and sparkling lavender locks swished elegantly.

After handing his horse to the stable man, he straightly headed towards his office. A neat piece of parchment was in his hand, a written report of the result of his patrol in one of Shin Makoku's outskirt. He should hand in it to Gwendal, but since he thought the General was in deep slumber, Gunter decided to do it the following day. So, with light steps, he strolled to his office.

What he had not expected was finding Gwendal in his chair.

Gwendal was a bit startled when the door creaked open and came in his long-time-best-friend. Abruptly he stood up and put down his book.

"I thought you're sleeping," greeted Gunter. He smiled brightly.

"How can I sleep when you're not home yet?" Gwendal grunted and took long strides to the other man.

The smile plastered on Gunter's visage didn't falter. The fatigue he acquired today vanished instantly. Gwendal's presence quenched any traces of it.

Indigo eyes stared sharply at him, examining him silently. "You're okay?"

"I am okay, and everything is fine too," Gunter answered tersely.

No more words, and in a flash Gunter found himself in Gwendal's tight and warm embrace. Sighing contently, the adviser rested his head onto Gwendal's shoulder.

Gwendal sensed that the man in his arms was relaxed. "Welcome home," he whispered affectionately.

Gunter returned the embrace. "I'm home."

.-.-.

**The End**

 


End file.
